Something More Than Work
by LoverofDogs94
Summary: He wanted something more than an empty apartment, more than a corner office, more than just having his name on the letterhead...


Second story. Not sure how I feel about it. I just want Will to be happy. ;) I do not own The Good Wife. If I did, I wouldn't have to write these stories, because this is how the show would go...

* * *

><p>He was tired. Tired of being alone, tired of only having work to look forward to. He wanted something more. Something more than work. That's all Will Gardner really wanted. Something more than coming home to an empty apartment every night, more than a corner office, more than just having his name on the letterhead. He wanted something to commit to. A family. A wife. Kids. Maybe even a dog. Yes, Chicago's 16th Moat Eligible Bachelor wanted to settle down. He used to say he was never going to settle. He was fine on his own. He didn't need, <em>didn't want<em>, anybody. That is, until she came back into his life. She changed everything. Alicia is the only woman he ever truly fell in love with. After she got married, he never dreamed he would have another chance with her. He thought he had lost her forever. But then the news of Peter's scandal broke out, and she came to work for him. And they clicked again. It was like they had never been apart. He liked who he was when she was around, and she made him happy. Happier than he ever thought possible.

He thought he has lost her, again, when Peter won the governorship, and when she started her own firm. When she left, it shattered his world. He couldn't understand how she could stab him in the back like that. It took him several months (and that conversation with Owen) to realize that she didn't do it to hurt him. He realized, that for once in her life, she did something for herself, and he was so proud of her. Slowly, he started to forgive her. He didn't realize he had completely forgiven her until one day he saw her in court, and it didn't hurt anymore. He just missed her. So, he asked her to grab a cup coffee with him. Surprised, she agreed.

They had a real conversation that day. One without arguing, insults, and accusations. They just talked. Like they used too. They talked about his New York and LA offices. About Peter's governorship. About how Peter had cheated on her, again, and how Eli was trying to keep the press away from it. So much for the most ethical administration in Illinois history. He asked if she was going to divorce him this time, thinking he already knew the answer was no.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I think I really am."

"Good. I am happy for you. And proud of you too. You know, for leaving."

"Thanks, Will that means a lot."

She smiled softly at him. They had both finished their coffee, and stood up to leave. "This was nice. I missed you," Alicia stated.

"I missed you too. Maybe we can do this again?"

"I'd like that."

It was a few months later. You could almost say they were dating. They had been getting together 1 or 2 times a week just to talk, and he realized that he still loved her; even after all they had been through. Alicia's divorce had been finalized, and they met for dinner. She looked happier than he had ever seen her, and it made her whole face shine. He loved it when she was happy, it made him happy. He decided had to say what was on his mind. It was now or never.

"Alicia."

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes...Anything."

"Without you stopping me, or interrupting?"

A little concerned, she hesitantly replied" Yes..."

He took a deep breath and started talking. "I love you. I have since I was 23 and we were at Georgetown. If you aren't ready for this, I understand, but I need you to know that if there is any chance for us at all, I will wait for you to be ready. I want to make a plan with you. I want to be a family. With you. With your kids. I will do whatever I need to."

Halfway through his declaration, she had started to cry. She couldn't believe he loved her; after all she had put him through. She loved him too. She was quiet for a second and then started to speak. "When I am with you, the world seems brighter. You make me the happiest I have ever been. I love you. But I need time. Time to talk to my kids. I need them to be ok with this. But I want to make this work. I want to make a plan and I want to be a family." He couldn't believe it. He thought it was a long shot. He thought she would never accept him. He started to tear up.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Will Gardner had never been happier in his entire life. Alicia talked to her children about her starting a relationship with him. Zack and Grace hugged her and told her that if it makes her happy, then they were happy. She deserved to be happy.

1 year later, he stood at the end of an aisle waiting for her to make her appearance. They were really doing this. They were getting married. He heard the piano start playing "Here Comes the Bride," and he looked up to see Alicia, more beautiful than ever, walking down the aisle with Owen. The ceremony was like a dream and when the preacher said, "I now pronounce you man and wife," he finally knew what people meant when they said they could die from happiness. He couldn't imagine life without Alicia, and now she was his forever. Will Gardner now had a wife, two kids, and Owen had gotten them a puppy for a wedding present. He finally had something more than work, more than an empty apartment. He had a family

* * *

><p>So, love it, hate it, tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
